1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to angling joysticks and gaming devices having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the many different video games that have been developed recently is an angling game. A typical joystick does not meet the user requirements for this game or allow the user to properly control the fishing process. Pressing the buttons of a typical joystick does not allow the user to experience the act of fishing and it can be very boring for the user.
Therefore, an angling joystick and a gaming device which can reenact real life angling action, are needed.